CORONAS Y SABLES
by Liss83
Summary: El rey Danny esta muríendo. Pero no se puede llevar a la tumba su mayor secreto
1. Sobre el Lecho

El anciano rey de Hawaii, Danniel III, yacía sobre su cama rodeado de sus hijos y bajo la atenta mirada de su esposo, el rey consorte, Adam XIV, mientras transcurrían sus ultimas horas de vida. Y es que el final era inminente, es por eso que lo había mandado a llamar a él.

Diez años hacia que no lo veía. Diez años sin caer ante aquella sonrisa picara a la que no le podía negar absolutamente nada.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y Adam regaño al infeliz que osaba interrumpir ese momento, aunque de igual manera la puerta se abrió y tres personas entraron en la habitación

-¿Quién te has creído para venir a este momento tan intimo como si fueras parte de la familia real? – grito Adam fuera de si

-Mi señor – dijo Steve haciendo una venia – me mando llamar

-Yo no di… – grito Adam

-¡Nahele! – dijeron ambos príncipes emocionados de ver a su compañero de juegos de la infancia

-Compórtense – exigió el rey consorte a sus hijos

-Príncipes – dijo el recién llegado haciendo un venia – lord Adam

-¡Nahele! – susurró Danny sonriendo entre sollozó mientras abre los brazos – mi bebe. Déjame abrazarte solo por ultima vez

-Señor… – susurró el muchacho intrigado y miro a Steve que asintió respirando hondo. Se acercó y se sentó a su lado – yo… – lo abraza

-Danniel que suce… – exigió Adam

-Quiero que sepas que siempre te ame – sollozó Danny…

-¡Mi señor – suplico Steve – no lo haga!

-…Desde el día que supe – dijo Danny – que estabas en mi vientre, te ame

-¿Qué dijiste? – grito Adam

-Y dejarte en brazos de tu padre – Nahele miro a su padre – fue una de las cosas mas difíciles que hice en mi vida

-Papá… – dijo el joven

-Nos enamoramos muy jóvenes – dijo Steve –. Logramos ocultar su embarazo del rey, pero tuve que hacerme cargo yo solo de ti – Nahele miró atónito a su padre

-¡Dijiste que su madre había muerto! – grito Catherine furiosa desde el fondo

-¡Papi! – dijo Charlie consternado

-Di que es una broma – exigió Grace

-O te alejaba de mi – sollozo Danny – o tu abuelo los mataría a ti y a tu padre. Perdóname

-Los quiero fuera de palacio en este momento – grito Adam

-Nahele es el heredero al trono – dijo Catherine

-Claro que no – dijo Adam – Charlie nació dentro del matrimonio y es el único heredero

-Pero tanto él como Grace son igual de hijos de Steve como Nahele – dijo Danny – por lo tanto es él quien asumirá el trono cuando yo no este

-¿Qué estupidez…? – dijo Adam

-A pesar que me obligaron a casarme con Adam – dijo Danny – no deje de amar a su padre ni un solo instante

-¿Nuestro padre? – dijo Grace

-Y Dios lo entendió. Es por eso – dijo Steve tomando las manos de Danny entre las suyas – que nos bendijo con dos hijos mas

-¡Grace y Charlie son mis hijos! – dijo Adam – y eso nadie lo va discutir

-Mi padre – dijo Danny sonriendo – nunca logro realmente unir el palacio real de Hawaii con el de Japón porque me encargue de eso la misma noche de boda

-Solo vasto un poco de té – dijo Steve – y Adam quedo estéril

-Perdóname… Adam… – dijo Danny en medio de un ataque de tos – pero yo… solo podía… darle… hijos… a Steve

-¡Mentira! – gritó el rey consorte

-Grace… Charlie… – suplicó Danny – Steve los ama. Nos a cuidado... siempre porque… nosotros somos su… verdadera… Ohana – susurro antes de exhalar

-¡Papi! – gritaron Grace y Charlie al unísono

-¡Danno! – gritó Steve

-¡Majestad! – dijo Nahele con lágrimas en los ojos

-¡Traición! – grito Adam – ¡Traición! ¡Asesinaron al rey! ¡Traición! ¡Traición! – y robándole la espada a Steve se la clavo a Danny en el estomago

Al instante los guardias inundaron el lugar y rodearon a la familia real

-¡El rey a muerto! – grito Grace alzando la mano de Nahele

-¡Larga vida al rey Nahele! – grito Charlie

-¿Cómo dice príncipe? – dijo sorprendida la guardia Kono Kalakaua

-¡El comandante McGarrett asesino al rey y planea usurpar el trono! – grito Adam –. ¡Los príncipes idearon todo!

-¡Falso! – grito Charlie – ¡Es un traidor! ¡arréstenlo!

En un rápido movimiento Adam tomo la espada de Steve del cuerpo inerte de Danny e intento clavarlo en el cuerpo de Nahele, pero Steve se interpuso y fue el castaño el que recibió la puñalada

Grace gritó desesperada y sin pensarlo Charlie tomo su espada y asesino a Adam

-¡Padre, no! – grito Nahele – ¡Padre!

-¡Steve! – dijo Catherine

-Padre – dijo Grace llorando mientras intenta auxiliar a Steve – Tranquilo. Estará bien.

-Ten… go… sue… ño – susurró Steve

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No! – dijo Charlie quitándose la camisa y presionando la herida

-Grace… Charlie…siempre los ame – susurro Steve – Nahele… cuida… de tus hermanos y no olvides que la Ohana es lo mas importante – dijo antes de exhalar

-¡Padre! – grito Nahele

-¡No! – dijeron Grace y Charlie llorando

Una hora mas tarde el reino entero lloraba la muerte de los reyes y la del comandante de la guardia real.

Charlie comunico la petición del fallecido monarca de que el comandante fuese enterrado con él

Fue un golpe duro para los jóvenes pero con la ayuda de los amigos de sus padres lograron salir adelante, sin olvidar que aunque crecieron sin saber el lazo que realmente los unía, siempre se amaron como los hermanos que eran


	2. Cartas

Ya habían pasado una semana desde los hechos y la tristeza por la muerte de los soberanos y comandante de la guardia se sentía en el ambiente. A sugerencia de su esposo, lord Will, la princesa Grace ordeno que guardaran las cosas del difunto rey en cajas para que se archivaran

Dichas cajas ya estaban siendo trasladados a las mazmorras del palacio, cuando Nahele entro a la recamara y todos en el lugar hicieron una reverencia

-Por favor... - suplico Nahele

-Acostúmbrese, majestad - dijo Charlie sonriendo

-Ese es el trato que le corresponde, señor - dijo Grace sonriendo

-Pero yo solo quiero ser Nahele - dijo este cuando vio pasar a un empleado cargando una caja llena de cosas - espere - dijo el chico

-Majestad - dijo el empleado

-¿Qué es eso? - pregunto Nahele

-Eran las cosas personales de su majestad - dijo el sirviente haciendo una reverencia

-¿Puedo? - pregunto mirando a sus hermanos que solo se encogieron de hombros - dejen esto - dijo el chico y los empleados haciendo otra reverencia antes de retirarse

-¿Qué pasa? - dijo Charlie cuando vio como su hermano mayor tomo una caja pequeña de madera con la mitad del lado derecho de un corazón tallado en la parte derecha la tapa

-Mi... nuestro padre tenia una caja idéntica a esta - dijo Nahele -, solo que la suya tiene tallado el lado izquierdo del corazón del cual salían unos bordes zigzagueante. Solía decir que en ella guardaba toda...

-...Su vida - susurro Grace

-Papi también lo decía - dijo Charlie mientras los tres hermanos se miraban entre si

-¿Qué creen que tenga? - dijo Grace

-Averigüémoslo - dijo Nahele sentándose en la cama

-¿sabes donde está la caja de papá? - pregunto Charlie

-Abre ese cajón - dijo Nahele señalando un buró alejado - esta al fondo

-Denme... - dijo Grace revisando - aquí esta - sonrió sacándola y regreso a la cama

-Son idénticas - dijo Charlie

-Que pasaría si... - dijo Grace uniendo las dos cajas por lo que se formó un solo corazón y los tres jóvenes sonrieron

-¿Cómo la abrimos? - dijo Charlie analizando las cajas

-Debe haber una llave - dijo Grace mientras Nahele alzaba la caja y la giraba. La mitad del corazón cayo quedando colgando por un minúscula bisagra - miren

Dentro del corazón había unos pequeños botones con unas diminutas letras talladas

A n

A h

O

-¿Qué dice? - intento leer Charlie - anaho

-¿Qué es Anaho? - dijo Grace intriga

Nahele reviso la otra caja y dentro de la mitad de ese corazón también habían unos pequeños botones con unas diminutas letras talladas

N a

A h

O

-Aquí dice Naaho - leyo Nahele

-¿Naahao? ¿Anaho- dijo Charlie intrigado - ¿son palabras?

-Naahao y Anaho no - dijo Grace - pero Ohana si

-La Ohana lo es todo - dijo Nahele sonriendo tecleando la palabra

-Súper - dijo Charlie tecleado también la palabra

Ambas cajas se abrieron dejando ver su interior. En ambas habían fotos de sus padre y de ellos. También habían cientos de sobres apilados. Charlie examino algunos mientras Grace analizaba otros

-Están por años - dijo Grace - pero tienen unos códigos "E" "R"

-"E" de enviado - dijo Nahele - y "R" de respuesta

-Esta es la mas antigua - dijo Grace y leyo

"Cariño, que hermoso es llamarte así. Me tuve que ir sin darte mi respuesta, que definitivamente es si. Si te amo. Si quiero compartir mi vida contigo. Si a todo. Solo tuyo D"

Nahele leyo:

"mi apuesto príncipe, me hace tanta falta. El entrenamiento es duro pero el saber que es para protegerte a ti es lo que no me deja desfallecer. Te extraño y te amo

Tuyo S"

Grace tomo otra carta, la abrió y leyo:

"Mis lagrimas mojan estas palabras. Aun tengo el aroma de tu piel sobre la mía a pesar de haberme visto obligado a compartir mi lecho con el monstruo al que no pienso darle hijos jamás. Te extraño tanto, y amo aun mas. Si tan solo hubiese alguna manera de...

Solo tuyo D"


	3. El Regalo

Charlie otra carta y leyo:

"¿Un hijo? ¿Un hijo, Danno? ¿Un hijo tuyo y mío? Es el mejor regalo que me pediste dar. Un hijo que tenga tus lindos ojos. Tu carácter. Tu lealtad. Un hijo fruto de nuestro amor. Un hijo que solo tú me podrías dar. No te preocupes por su seguridad. Sobra decir que daría mi vida por ambos

Te ama S."

Los tres jóvenes estaban en total conmoción. Ya sabían del gran amor que sus padres se habían profesado, pero leerlo de esa manera fue impactante

\- Nahele – dijo Grace – esta es de pocos días después de tu nacimiento

\- Léela – pidió Charlie

Con manos temblorosas el muchacho tomo el sobre y lo abrió:

"Fue un parto difícil y tenia mucho miedo, pero nuestro pequeño ya esta entre mis brazos. Es lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida. La partera dijo que es un bebe fuerte y sano.

Tal como me lo pediste lo nombre Nahele, porque la semilla que plantaste en mi se convertirá en bosque que abrigara nuestro amor.

Solo tuyo D"

Charlie tomo el sobre que correspondía a la respuesta y leyo:

"Un bosque que solo nos pertenecerá a ti y a mi. Y aunque deba crecer lejos de ti sentirá todo el amor del cual es fruto.

Entiendo perfectamente el temor que te agobia mi bien. Pero no debes preocuparte. Todo esta bien. Ya hice los arreglos pertinentes y será a mi a quien se lo entreguen.

Como ya te dije, Catherine esta convencida de que la madre ha fallecido, así que no debes temer. Estoy consciente de que tal como tú me hiciste ver deberé casarme en algún momento, quizás vaya a ser con ella, quizás no. De igual manera quiero que sepas que el único vientre que podrá gestar mis hijos será el tuyo. Es por eso que he decidido que la noche de bodas, Catherine también beberá la pócima que le dimos a Adam.

Te ama S"

Charlie busco entre los sobres y saco otro. Lo abrió y leyó con la vista

\- Grace esta es de poco antes que tú naciera – dijo el Williams menor.

\- Léela – dijo Nahele al verla nerviosa. Charlie miro a su hermana y esta asiente

"Mi apuesto Neandertal

No se como decirte. Si bien la noticia se dará oficialmente en un par de día, quería que lo supieras por mi. Nuestro amor a dado un nuevo fruto que crece en mi vientre

En unos días será el cumpleaños del conde Erick. Me encantaría que trajeras a Nahele. Muero por ver a mi pequeño príncipe

Siempre tuyo D"

Las lagrimas de Grace cayeron

\- Grace creo que deberías ver esto – dijo Charlie y le entrego otro sobre

\- ¿quieres que lo lea para ti? – dijo Nahele suavemente y Grace asintió con lagrimas en los ojos

" Amor mio

Hoy es un día muy especial para esta familia que estamos formando.

Hoy nació nuestra pequeña Grace. Es tan pequeña. Tan frágil. Tan hermosa. Tendremos un arduo trabajo espantando a sus pretendientes.

¿Cómo le fue a Nahele en su primer día de colegio? Hubiese dado mi vida por estar ahí. Envíame fotos. El próximo mes debo hacer un viaje al continente y ordenare que tú seas mi guardia personal. Ayúdame a pensar en una excusa para llevar a Nahele. Quiero que pasemos unos días como lo que somos, una familia

Te ama con todo su ser D"

Charlie tomo el sobre del cual sacaron la carta y lo examino nuevamente, sacando algo mas de su interior. Le fue imposible no reprimir sus lagrimas

\- ¿Charlie? – dijo Nahele

\- Chicos, deberían ver esto – dijo el rubio entre risas y lágrimas


	4. La Foto

Los otros dos hermanos se acercaron y vieron la fotografía donde Steve cargaba a Grace en un brazo, mientras que con la otra rodeaba la cintura de Danny que a su vez abrazaba a Nahele que estaba parado un paso delante de los adultos

\- ¡Una foto familiar! – dijo Grace emocionada

\- ¿Habrá una conmigo? -dijo Charlie

\- Busquemos – dijo Nahele

Buscando en la cajas, Nahele encontró una cadena con la mitad de un corazón con el nombre de Danny inscrito en él, mientras que en la caja que Grace revisaba esta encontró otra cadena con la mitad de un corazón en el que se leía Steve.

Charlie unió ambas mitades y notaron que en el reverso decía Ohana

" Tercer cumpleaños de nuestra princesa" – leyó Grace con voz entrecortada en el reverso de una fotografía suya

\- Aquí hay toda una vida – dijo Charlie

\- Nuestras vidas – replico Nahele

\- Charlie – dijo Grace con una voz suave y leyo

"No tengo palabras para describir la emoción que me embarga el recordar el día de ayer cuando me confirmaron que vamos a ser padres nuevamente. Un nuevo fruto del gran amor que siento por ti y no hace otra cosa que crecer y crecer. Me gustaría que fueses tú quien escogieras el nombre Tal como hicimos las veces anteriores.

Te ama D"

\- ¿El com… papá… – sonrió Charlie entre lagrimas – le respondió?

\- Si – dijo Nahele entre lagrimas – ¿te la leo?

\- No – dijo Charlie tomando la misiva – lo hare yo

" Amor mío:

Gracias por esta nueva bendición en nuestras vidas. Otro hijo tú y mío. Daria lo que fuera por estar a tu lado cada noche para acariciar tu vientre o tener la libertad de mimarte en tus antojos. Aunque claro que me puedes pedir lo que tú quieras que te lo conseguiré. Recuerda que debemos ir a dar el paseo que le prometiste a Nahele por el lago. Ya sabes cuanto le gusta jugar ahí

Te ama S"

Charlie sonrío y miro a Grace

\- ¿Sabes? – dijo Grace – siempre creí que éramos fruto de un matrimonio arreglado. Pero fue todo lo contrario

\- Los tres nacimos de un amor inmenso – concluyo Nahele – que ni los años ni las circunstancias pudieron menguar

\- Los tres se miraron entre si y ninguno puede evitar sonreírse – dijo Steve sentado en el sillón con un Charlie en brazos totalmente dormido –. Nahele tenia razón. El amor de sus padres había sido inmenso y los tres eran la prueba de ello. Colorín colorado este cuento a acabado

\- Creo que no escucharon el final de tu obra maestra – dijo Danny con malicia

\- Graciosito ¿no? – dijo Steve y Danny sonrío

\- Yo también me voy a la cama – dijo Nahele poniéndose de pie y desperezándose – buenas noches papá

\- Que descanses campeón – dijo Steve

\- Buenas noches Danny – dijo Nahele

\- Papi – dijo el rubio y los otros dos lo miraron sorprendidos –. Si tu padre y yo vamos a formar una familia dónde él sea como un padre para mis hijos, lo mas lógico es que yo lo sea para ti ¿no? – Nahele miro a Steve que sonrío – aunque pensándolo bien ellos me llaman Danno. Así que desde hoy para ti soy "papi Danno" ¿te parece?

\- Yo… – dijo Nahele abrazándolo – te quiero papi Danno

\- Yo también te quiero, pero ahora a la cama – dijo Danny abrazándolo y besándole el cabello – mañana es sábado y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer – Nahele salió emocionado hacia su habitación

\- Gracias – le susurro Steve abrazándolo por la cintura desde la espalda – por aceptarlo

\- Somos una Ohana – dijo Danny y se giro para darle un beso apasionado –. Tú… yo… y nuestros "tres" hijos, mi valiente comandante

\- Claro que si, mi apuesto rey – dijo Steve besándolo apasionadamente


End file.
